DDIS 244: molding boys into overlords since 2062
by Creativist
Summary: If you think the schools in New York City suck, wait until you step through the doors of the baddest school in the universe, DDIS 244. Disgaea: HoD & Phantom Brave appearances. This is not your usual disgaea High school fanfic, no fluff, so be fore warned
1. Laharl's life sux pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters of Nippon Ichi, with that being said I am only using the characters of Nippon Ichi in this Fanfiction.

Here's the scoop, Laharl has agreed to sign an exclusive contract with Reality-Based Television granting us permission to to see what it's like to live the life of a great overlord and his vassals, for ONE day only. In this ONE TIME airing, Our producers will have the chance to witness the day-by-day routine of an allstar overlord. Don't miss this once in a lifetime, mind blowing world primiere. And remember, its an exclusive documentary, and the only channel kick ass enough to knock down the castle doors and convince an overlord to join in on the reality-based sensation is, you guessed it, your favorite channel for insider scoop and scandel secrecy, RBT!

disclaimer: The illustrated passage above will take no part in this Disgaea Fanfiction. Please enjoy the following read.

* * *

Here we enter, in the full glance of the netherworld's moon, the Chambers of the Overlord's Castle. Throughout its corrdiors, darkness walks across the marble floors and silence plays a full ochestra of violens and earshot Blues. Those who should be awake, such as the Guardian Gargo, are free from the responsibilities of patrol. Candles around the castle have long since burned out, leaving dried up wax on the floor due to Ghoss taking an early leave from duties. 

Our only source of illumination is the moonlight itself, and therein we creep into Laharl's personal chamber; a room devoid of any recreation with the exception of a coffin and an unlite candle torch. Shall I, the Narrator, give this room its day of freedom? Well, if I must, then let us start by opening these ragged curtains.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

There came a thump within the coffin.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The coffin cover flew away with the force of a skinny leg, and quickly did Laharl sit up from the angst of a bad dream. The lightning crackled both a terrible scream and a twinkle into Laharl's room, and there in the corner of his eye, he saw a slender figure posing in a seductive taunt.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SOMEBODY, GET IN HERE!!"

The chamber's door flew open, "Prince, what is wrong with you?" Said Zommie, an unreliable caretaker of the castle.

"There's a woman with a sexy body in my room!"

Without a moment to waste, Zommie flung a weak fire spell onto the torch, and when the room lit up, nothing nor any stranger was seen. Only a slender tree potted in a flower pot was present with two big ripe curse melons on its branches.

Zommie gritted his teeth, "Don't play with my emotions like that prince."

"I swear, there was a hot sexy body staring at me right over there."

"You were dreaming is all. I was dreaming something like that too, until you woke me up," Zommie slammed the doors shut.

From outside you could hear a few more footsteps coming closer and voices full of sandman's intoxication.

"What's going on?" Said a vassal.

"The prince wet his bed. Nothing to see here folks, just go back to sleep, the prince just had a nightmare, that's all."

"I was having a good dream and all!" Said an enraged female voice.

"Weren't we all?" As Zommie urged the slight crowd of drousy grumpy vassals to go away, many footsteps were heard disapearing into thin air. Grunts and torch lights slowly dimmed from the cracks of Laharl's chamber doors.

Laharl sat up, looking around his room in dumbfoundedness. Then finally, fully awake from Sandman's spell, Laharl shakes his head and says, "Wait a minute, when did I have a cursed Melon tree in my room? And who the hell opened my drapes?!" For a while, Laharl pondered, "...Flonne!!"

* * *

Fast forwarding an hour or two later, We find our young freshman Overlord entering the kitchen, already dressed up in his santa clause short shorts. Etna, also ready in a somewhat unappropriate attire for school grounds, sits on top a counter, relaxed while casually eating an apple. 

"Get offa my countertop. Stop lounging around like you own the place, I don't pay you to lounge around."

"Aww Prince..." Etna hopped away from laziness, "You peed your bed and now you're grumpy."

"S-shut up. I just had a bad dream is all! I didn't pee the bed!!" Laharl crossed to a mediocre kitchen table with a severely weak leg, "Where's my breakfast!?"

"Its almost done prince, just give it a few, will ya?" Said Dratti, appearantly reading a magazine about facelifts.

Etna rushed ahead to oblige Laharl a seat, as if he were royal, "Give me a few hundred Hell and I swear I won't tell the school."

"Are you serious?" Laharl had yet to be seated royally, the demand sank slowly within his heart, paralysing his legs.

"Five hundred Hell to keep my mouth shut, that's all you have to give me."

"That's _all_ I have to give you? That's my whole allowance!" Laharl screeched, "If the school finds out about this, I'll be ruined."

"Take it or leave it," Said Etna, snapping her fingers. She waved her thrifty fingers at him to cough up the cash.

"What kind of vassal extorts her superior for hell?!"

"Hey," Etna leaned against the chair Laharl has yet to sit in, "I have to keep up appearances, how else would the girls look up to me if the boys don't want to play with me?"

Laharl's antannaes deflatted, "Who would want to play with you anyway?"

That wasn't the smartest thing to say. Etna was very sensative about her looks and of all people, Laharl, if no one else, should've known how Etna always demands revenge if she's ever offended, swindled, or purposely misled. How could he be so foolish?

A very unique aura of darkness and sexiness intermingled and expelled from Etna's slim body. She clenched her fist and kicked the chair back under the table, "TWENTY HUNDRED HELL!!!"

"But thats all of my savings!"

Etna took no homage in listening to his plea, soon she exited. No doubt, Laharl was disgruntled. He sat down, and after waiting five minutes in displeasure, Dratti finally presented him with a plate, which consisted of Senator Wilkomen's leg-- broiled extremely of course, CurseCakes appearantly too doughy to lift with a fork, JeepersCreamers puffs that were obviously stale from months of being in the cabinet. The milk Dratti poured in the cereal bowl was disgustingly sour and chunky and way over the expiration date.

"Hope you like it rich in calcium," said Dratti, with a hint of tenderness.

"This is my breakfast?"

"Sure is."

"Fool! Take this back and get me something real to eat!"

"The Senator's leg is as real as it gets."

The silence was dead again. When Laharl took his eyes off Dratti and onto his food, Dratti's smile fell far from her face, there after she leaned onto the countertop reading her Cosmo 'zine.

Laharl was so very reluctant to lift the fork. He looked at his crusty cereal drowning in his chunky milk. Digusting! Utterly disgusting and unrefined for a supreme being such as he to eat. It was appalling how the senator's leg was overdone and turning to ash each time he lifted a piece up with his fork. Unbefitting for Laharl indeed, to have his cereal turn into solid white jello when he dug his spoon in. Laharl, dissatified and lamenting, fled from his scowling kitchen chambers, away from the reminders of his financial decline.

In he went to the torture room, where foul decaying flesh hung from their jaws by the hooks of the damned on the ceiling. Caged prisoners held concentrated above a pit of ravaging manticores jumping for fresh meat to be released. It was a room Laharl, Etna, and Flonne as well, went in all the time, because in some form of twisted netherworld nature, this chamber also held the title as the living room. Between the Dark-winged Black Velvet couch of unsurpassed Reliviation and Big Flat Screen Television(Approximately One hundred-twenty inches big) fell a spiked pit of infernal fury, many feet deep. The flames crackled especially satified as it was recently fed more victims. Laharl's bookbag was left on the couch, like many other days since he always enters his living room right after he gets home from school.

Next to the couch was a small glass side-table. It supposed to have housed remotes, but Etna shoo'd them all to the floor. Messes of paper laid all around her as she wrote on the surface of the glass table.

"What are you doing?" Laharl crossed his arms, standing right above Etna.

"I forgot to do Mr. Wilson's report."

"And your doing it now? 100 pages in 5 minutes?"

"And don't tell me you did yours?" Etna's pencil broke, "crap."

"Hmhmhmm, you fool, of course not. I'm the Overlord, I forced the evil overlord's club to do it for me."

"Well lucky you," said Etna, using a prinny to sharpen her pencil(in some miscellaneous form we could not try to comprehend).

"But you could've just asked Flonne to do it for you, duh!"

Etna snapped her finger, "Damn. Why didn't I think of that."

Ghoss appeared through the ceiling, "Prince, the cheese bus is here," he flew all around the Living room aimlessly until shortly after arriving behind Laharl, "It been here for a while actually. Its about to leave."

"If it was here for so long, why didn't you get me earlier?"

"Oh no, I wasn't trying to get you, I came in here to watch prism rangers, Luckily for you."

The massive royal doors swung open and crunched the walls. Goleck, Dratti, and the other vassals of the late King Krechevskoy were pouring into the livingroom/torture room.

"Yo! Go, go, prism rangerrrrrrs!" Goleck blustered, leaving smushy dirt in the trial that he walked, "Rainbow, Rainbow Rangerrrrrrs."

"Why is the television not on yet," Said Zommie, pulling a rope from the ceiling to release the prisoners into the manticores den, "That should take care of any distractions."

"Can't I have at least one dependable vassal in my castle?!" Laharl sighed. His vassals paid him no mind, however. The King dragged his feet out of the livingroom, enraged, to get to school.

"Hey, Prince, the school bus is already here, just in case you didn't know," Zommie said, being the first to relax on the couch and taking the armrest. Laharl was out the livingroom by that time already.

"Prince, you left your bookbag!!" Dratti Roared, "Oh well. Here Manti, take it to him."

"Who am I, your servant!" Manti the manticores roared, "You take it to him."

Then, Etna's eyes shined through the darkness that held an opportuned time. An idea glew on top of her head and a smirk curved her lips from ear to ear. Stopping Manti's and Dratti's immature controversy with her greasy idea, Etna snatched the bag from the Dragon's small arm, "I'll take it to him," She dug her skinny hand inside, "Lets just see if its in here..." she pulled out a thick sheeted document of salvation, "Bingo!"

Once she retrieved her bookbag next to the couch, she secured Laharl's report and went off to the bus with his bag.

* * *

Demonlings' Demrithmetic Intermediate School 244, or DDIS for short, was a very bad school. "Molding young demonlings into upstanding Overlords," was a bunch of bullcrap, strictly for the cats and dogs. There was nothing prestigious about its interiors. The steps leading to the school's entrance were cracked and crumpled, the gates around its premises were extremely rusty and torn apart practically. A lot of graffiti stuck onto the crumbling stairs and tagged all over the school building. Such graffiti that stuck out perfectly, untouched by the cracks on the stairs read, "Darkness4lif," another big yet barely articulate message on the second floor Walls and windows read, "DDIS SUXZ." A few windows were shattered, as clearly seen from the front view of the school. 

There was hardly anyone at school right now, since most of the students started second Period. Laharl and Etna were the unfortunate ones to have a 1 to 7 schedule.

As soon as they exited the bus, Etna began to break away from Laharl, walking as fast as her hi-heels could speed away. She was very picky in choosing who she hung around with at school, and Laharl was definitely not a pick to be around with if she wanted to keep her status up with her feminine feline associates, who looked up to Etna but Hated Laharl(He made a wise crack about their big breast). When Etna was at school, she was her own overlord, and a damn good one at that. She was the only girl in school who made flat chest and no ass look like a good thing, and she was the only stick figure in the ENTIRE NETHERWORLD to be able to lead a pack of Giant Big-breasted amazon Kitties without having any of their requirements for leadership. That's power.

Flonne, who arrived at school half an hour before, continued her protest in front of the school, alone. For three weeks now, Flonne has been Holding up picket signs demanding the school start teaching courses about love. So far, no one except Mid-Boss has been around to support her idealism.

Ironically, Laharl and Etna ended up back together when approaching Flonne. Flonne stopped her ranting when her friends came by.

"What are you doing? Its too early for that nonsense," said Laharl.

"Its never too early to make the world a better place," Flonne said, purposely dropping her picket sign, "Wanna join?"

"Uh, Flonne, look around you. There's hardly any one to bring awareness too," Etna said, "Maybe if you picketed in the middle of the day instead of the beginning..."

Flonne signed, "Ooh, I know that Etna, but this is the only free time I can protest."

"Well you're not gonna get far with it Flonne-chan."

"Why don't you just cut class," Laharl nodded at his idea.

"No, I couldn't do that. I love class, it would contradict my entire purpose of protesting for academics on love."

"Suit yourself Flonne," said Etna, climbing the stairs with her designer's carrying purse.

"What would Violet Prism Ranger Garetz do... in a situation like this?" Flonne pondered.

Laharl stared at her with one eyebrow reaching for the sky, "What? You're delusional," he said, before assending up the rubble that were the stairs. Passing below the stone awning, held up by two decrepit pillars, Laharl looked to the left of him, and saw more grafetti: "BaAL4Eva," said itself, in black, purple, and green colors.

There was nothing Suit-worthy about this school, there were as many Gangs, or groups, as there were classrooms. No smart kids, no scholarships, in order to survive, a demon HAD to find a group to be with, but of course there were few exceptions. Laharl wasn't in a group, and he was alright.

Laharl walked in the cafeteria and there, again, there was more graffiti lined up on the wall as he walked by: "BaalzBawlrz," was the first to be seen. It was especially standout-ish because it made Laharl angry for some reason. It was written in a stylist format of funk and bubble letters, admixed with purple, neon-blue and black colors.

"DDIS SUXZ;" "Xombiez Knightz;" "Sexy Queen waz her," Its pink, red, and black retro feel gave Laharl the idea as to who had writen the last one.

"Infernal OvrLrd." The last one was curtesy of Laharl himself, donning it with a orange, red, and yellow look, to join in on the fray, and also to cover up the previous graffiti that said, "Larl Sux."

Immediately, Laharl seen Etna when he passed through the slight cafeteria hallway; he saw Etna and her little group of overly endulging girls sitting around her as she sat in the middle on the table, it was always enough to make him throw up every damn day, but not quite as much today, because there was a little confrontation going on between Etna and two other girls. He couldn't hear anything that was going on, he could only see Etna pointing her spear at one of the girls. She was pointing it at the blonde one. There was not much to see of her except her long blonde hair, navy-blue stockings, and white "Satan'sSecret" shoes. The other girl was just flat-out ugly from behind, Laharl could tell. Then again, being in the netherworld, there could be few things that are determained "ulgy" as a fact.

After Laharl got his breakfast to make up for the screw up at home, he sat alone at a table. At one end of the Cafe he could see Baal hustling and extorting Hell from lesser demonlings. Laharl really didn't like Baal all that much. He was alittle afraid of him, but it wasn't much of a big deal to him. Laharl kept him in his eyesight still. Baal made him think of two other people he didn't like all that well, they weren't inside the cafeteria but he kept an eye out for them too: a girl with green hair who's optimism could rival Flonne's and who was overly tender and nice. It really pained Laharl to no end how incredibly nice and how incredibly tolerant she was. She was definitely Flonne's rival, perhaps an overlord of kindness. Anybody could walk all over her, she was too stupid with kindness NOT to get annoyed by her. He still didn't know her name though, he called her the "Green head girl," just to give her a name. The other person he didn't like had blue spikey hair. He didn't know his name either, but he always went where ever the girl went. Laharl didn't know much about him because he was mostly quiet all the time, he was enigmatic, which made Laharl dislike him even more.

Before he could finish his foods, the Bell of Horror rang, issuing the start of First Period.

* * *

While Ms. Erberister painted the chalk board with abstract letters, many of the kids were randomly socializing. Despite the late bell having rung five minutes ago, kids still steadily streamed inside the classroom. Today, though, for some reason, the classroom looked empty, and as more and more students swarmed in, it was definate that the class was missing a few vital components. The Early birds like Etna and Laharl got their seats secured, as did other demons who were in their own social circles and sitting on tables they owned. 

"Miss, there's not enough seats to go around," said one Demonling, hovering over the teachers desk waiting for an explanation.

Ms. Erberister did not respond however, minding her own and writing on the chalk board.

"Miss... Yo, miss... Miss..." Said the demonling, still, she purposely ignored him.

"Hey," said Etna, coming closer to Laharl from her desk up against the left wall, she banked her butt on the neighboring desk next to Laharl, "Is it me or has Flonne decided to cut class?"

"What?" Laharl looked around the barren class, and sure enough, Flonne was no where to be seen.

"And is it me..." continued Etna, "Or is the class sort of missing a few chair?"

Laharl looked around, and in the back he saw a lot of kids standing against the back wall, because there wasn't enough desk to go around.

"And is it me, or..." Etna saw a wanna-be demon sneaking over to her table to grab her seat, "HEY!" Said Etna, crossing back over to her seat with a pickle spear in her hand, "Get up. NOW!"

"Finders Keepers, Losers dress like hookers," said he. He must have been new or something.

Etna kicked him in his face using her heel, the force of her heel immediately sent him pinned down, with a crunched skull on the floor. Now the class grew quiet and became onlookers. The teacher still didn't care though.

Etna took her seat and kicked the kid in his face again.

After that momentary display, Ms. Erberister finally turned around and put her chalk in the drawer, "Those who don't have a seat, stand in back and take out your books. Answer this brief question on the board while I take attendance."

"Why there isn't any chairs miss?" Said Jackle Jekyl, with a distorted voice projection due to his loosly sewn lips. The teacher didn't pay him any mind. "Miss... Miss... Don't ignore me Miss..." Said Jackle again.

"KillJoy Mccoy?" Ms.E started.

"Here."

"Laharl?"

"You mean Laharl, the SUPREME Overlord of the Netherworld!!" Laharl's scarf fluttered through ominous winds that were filled with darkness and hatred, his antannaes stood up eminating electricity that randomly shocked his neighboring associates and his demonic shadow grew three times larger onto the ceiling, with its eyes fiercely looking down on the students with bloodlusting crimson appeal.

"Just say 'here' God dammit."

"Here!" Laharl said.

"Loser," said an anonymous voice.

Laharl's shadow ripped off from the ceiling and crossed over to the smart-mouth who dared to entice the Infernal King. After enveloping its victim, Laharl's reflection of malevolence and merciless enmity cast away a horrific laughter as it swam over the demonlings violently.

"Laharl, stop playing around!" Ms. Erberister dangerously voiced, "I'm tired of your nonsense, today is not the day to get on my nerves."

"But he started with me!" defended the infernal king.

"Laharl, minus five."

Laharl gritted his teeth in absolute anger and madness at the teacher, his burning dark aura risen in frustration. The class laughed at him as he was forced to order his shadow to leave the building or else his grade would take an eminent beating.

"I'm tired of your nonsense Laharl, you need to grow up and act your ages. When I start class..." She turned her attention to the whole class now, "I expect all student to be seated and be quiet! You know when I begin attendants, you be quiet. You know when I begin attendants, you stop playing around, you all know this, so why do I constantly have to tell you to settle down?" She looked at Laharl, "Huh?" She began to wait in silence.

That pissed Laharl off and made his demonic aura more ripe with rage, his eyes were filled with a desire to smash Ms. Erberister's head onto the table repeatedly, "He STARTED IT!!"

"I don't care if he started it, how about you end it for a change? Huh?"

Laharl looked away and stayed silent. Etna saw Jackle Jekyl laughing quietly to himself at Laharl's situation, and then she saw Laharl looking at Jackle with despite, so she knew he was next on Laharl's list.

Anyway, the teacher continued her attendance, "Kim Reaper?"

"Here."

"Demon-Eye Joe?"

"'ere."

"Etna?"

"Right here miss."

"Missisickle Sicily?"

"Here."

"Flonne?"

There was silence.

"Flonne? Flonne is absent? Hm, strange... Does any one know why Flonne is absent?"

"She's cutting," said Etna.

Some of the students snickered secretively.

"What? Its true," continued Etna.

After the teacher took attendance she closed up her record book and dragged it to the side. "Okay," she sighed, getting up from her seat, "Class, due to the assembly's decision to cut school supplies to raise military funding for the Overlord's army, the school system has had to cut down on desks and chairs to maintain a standard educational quality for you students, so that you may grow up to establish a democracy and never have to appeal to the Overlord's every decision without debate anymore. Therefore, two students will sit per one desk. Lets all throw paperballs at Laharl for appealing to such a decision."

A few paperballs landed on Laharl's head. Conveniently, Laharl sat right infront of the class, so everybody had an oppurtunity to throw paperballs at Laharl. Amongst the paperball parade, a textbook landed on Laharl's desk, which mysteriously came from Etna's direction. Ms. Erberister was marked on Laharl's list, he just about had it with her.

"Okay students, Chop chop, two students per one desk, get your butts up and start pairing with your best friend. Don't sit next to someone you don't like, because you'll be sharing these seats for the rest of the school year," said the teacher.

So the students without seating arrangements wandered around, making sure they took the time to pass around Laharl's desk to voice their opinion.

"Thanks a lot dumbass."

"You betta watch yourself Laharl," said Demon-eye Joe.

"I will NEVER consider you as an overlord!" Said Etna, smiling, "I vote for a rebellion!"

"Stop giving them ideas," Laharl whispered to Etna, who now sat next to him in a neighboring desk.

"Yea, lets veto his ass," said a demonling.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Said Ms. Erberister.

Laharl had a lot of people on his list, and it was only the first period of classes.

Fortunately, in his opinion, Laharl had his own seat, because very few people liked him.

* * *

"I can't believe it... don't tell me I left it at home," Said Laharl, shuffling through his bag. He knelt down and began to dump the contents on the floor. 

"Well you're definitely not gonna find it like that," Etna said, leaning right against the wall next to the door of her previous class, "You do realize people are watching you, prince."

It was the change between first and second period, and many people glared at Laharl as he crawled around, searching through his messes of paper and notebooks.

"You should be more organized, prince."

"I ordered YOU to clean out my bookbag."

"Noooo! Excuse me, but you told Havelva to do it, not me. She may have pigtails like me, but I sure as hell never get clean up duty. She was probably too busy knockin' boots with Duramius."

Laharl paused and blushed for a second, then he started to gather up all his papers, "I swear, all my vassals are so incompetent! I'm gonna have to smack all of ya's if you don't start obeying my orders."

"Why don't you see if Flonne has your report?"

Laharl saddled his bookbag, "I was just thinking that."

"She already cut class, who's to say she didn't steal your report, huh?"

"No," Said Laharl, both demons started walking through the hallway, Etna stayed back alittle, Laharl continued, "She did her's already, we exchanged reports. But that stupid angel, I bet she still has mine."

Laharl's suspicion was right, Flonne indeed was not cutting school, instead she was outside, slumped over on a stone bench with her head resting on top of her arms, barely allowing her picket sign to slide completely onto the floor. She was taking a little nap.

"I knew she wasn't cutting," said Laharl, as they both drew close to Flonne.

"Aw. And Here I thought our cute little Flonne-chan had grown up into a big girl. Isn't she just so cute?"

"No."

Etna came closer to Flonne, and tugged at her ear, "FLONNE, WAKE UP!!"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Flonne catapulted up! She nearly missed colliding with Etna by a hairstring, "W-what's going on?!"

"Nothing much, just that you didn't come to class," said Etna.

"What? But I only dozed off for five minutes."

"Appearantly not, since second period has already started."

"What?" Flonne looked up at the school, and then the late bell sounded off, "Aaahhhhh! I missed first period! Oh no, what am I going to do?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, cutting class like that."

"I agree," Laharl intervined, "Its not often you see an Angel cut classes. You show promise Flonne, I like that."

"No. It wasn't intentional."

"She's been hanging around in the netherworld for too long," Etna grabbed her chin and examined her face closely, "Personally, I think she's becoming a demon. Are those horns I see, Flonne?"

"What horns?" Flonne patted her head in a frantic rhadsody, "I don't feel anything!"

"Well of course not."

"Flonne," Laharl intervined, "Where's my Netherworld report for Mr. Wilson?"

"What? I don't know. I gave it to you yesterday."

"You did?" Laharl crossed his arms and pondered, "Well, I don't remember anything like that. You're not lying to me..."

"I'm not."

Laharl continued to ponder, "I think I'd remember something as important as that."

"Well obviously you don't," said Etna.

"Shut up. Mind your business," Laharl defended arrogantly. Etna looked at Laharl with the mischevious smirk of a guilty cat.

"But I did. Remember? I asked you to trade with me. You didn't read mine, but I read yours, and then after that, we traded back at the same time, then I placed it in my bookbag. Remember?"

"No! I don't recall you giving it back to me!"

"But I did!"

"Um, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to be heading off to class right now," Etna said.

"Stop being so stubborn Laharl, learn to take responsibility for your mistakes," said Flonne.

"But its not my mistake to take care of. As my vassal, you are responsible for all paperwork and homework organization. Its your duty to make sure all of my homework is in my bag."

"What, but Laharl... You never gave me a job like that," Flonne retaliated.

"I don't recall him giving a job like that to anybody," Etna said.

"Well..." Laharl started to improvise, he was poor at improvising because he never ever did much thinking. He had his vassals do it for him, "It was assigned to her yesterday evening. YOU forgot to pack my books, so its your fault."

"That's not right!" Flonne stomped and grimaced a frown of dissaproval as best as she could, but it was too much of a failure for Etna to keep from sneering secretly, "Laharl, you spoiled brat!"

Etna cracked up!

"Spoiled? I'm the overlord! If I tell you to do something, you do it!" Laharl flared.

"But you didn't tell me to do anything!" Flonne retaliated.

"Guys, as much as I'm enjoying this argument, and please do believe me when I say I do, If we don't make it to class now, I don't think Mr. Yanklvich will let us in. You know how much of a bastard he can be."

"Oh no, I've wasted to much time arguing. I don't want to miss class again," Flonne threw her picket sign behind the bench, "Bye you guys!" and sped away. She didn't have the same class as Laharl and Etna had.

* * *

Along the way in a desperate rush to class, Laharl and Etna were picked up by School Security officers, who ironically never ever cared about doing their jobs until now, and had writen them up for truancy and neglecting to get to class on time. For if you are not in class after the late bell, then the security hounds sniff you out and attack you with a summons-- a notice stating you have commited unjustice to school rules that evidently goes onto your school record. But the Security officers never cared what students did. So why did they care now? After being hit with a summons, Etna and Laharl were excorted down to the Dean's office to get it signed and recorded. When they got there, to their astonishment, Flonne was sitting on the bench, looking at her summons with such profound dumbfoundedness you would think she killed a teacher without knowing. 

"You too, huh?" Said Etna, the demon duo took a seat at the same bench as Flonne.

"But I was almost there. I almost turned the doorknob a full 360-degrees when something attacked me," Flonne's eye's began to swell up, "It just isn't fair."

"Yea well life isn't fair in the netherworld, Flonne. It just isn't fair"

Flonne began to cry fake tears, "But I never got a summons in my entire life. I never got suspended in my entire life."

"Stop your blabbering," Laharl stated, "The more summons you get, the more respect you have."

"But I wanna go to Celestia University, If this goes on my record, it'll ruin my chances."

"Come on Flonne, one summons isn't gonna hurt ya. Give it a break, sheesh, its not the end of the world."

"Well it is for me," Flonne stood up, "Pepero Popkira Paprica!" and casted a fire spell, burning her summons away into ash, "I have to make it to class, or else I won't learn anything for Curseday's test. Bye."

Flonne exited, ninja style.

"Well, well..." Etna said.

"I'm quite impressed," Laharl stated, "she has potential to be a demon yet."

The Dean called in the young punks and made them have a seat. After permanantly marking their records he gave them a notice that would have to be sent to the principle later on, thereafter both demons were sent to class with a pass.

* * *

The door swung open, and there came in Laharl and Etna, in a classroom with too much freedom going around. What was sitting at the teacher's desk was a Prinny reading a newspaper, which was weird to Laharl because Prinnies don't learn or teach in school, they mostly do maintenance and custodio-engineering around the school. Alot of noise was present inside the classroom as there were endless mouths ranting on, sooner or later Laharl noticed that the teacher was absent. 

"Etna and Laharl sitting in a tree..." A pillar of molten lava expelled from the floor to the top of the ceiling. When it disapeared, so did the smart ass who remarked such a statement.

"Hey now, Play nice," said the Prinny at the teacher's desk, "Okay doods, quiet down so I can take attendance."

Of course the students didn't listen.

"Awright Doods, just shut up for like five seconds for the attendance, then you can talk right after."

"Kiss my ass, dude."

Unbeknowing to these wretched foulmouths, This was the mighty Pringer X on the spotlight, therefore not your usual pushover minimum-wage worker penguin. From blue to black, Pringer prinny King brought out his Mecha Skull of retribution and peddled his little Mecha bat wings in the air a few and nigh-instantanuously obliterated the disobeying child with his almighty Pringer beam.

It was very cataclysmic.

"Awright doods, time to take attendance," Said the king of Union Laborers.

And as so the children obliged him with overwhelming respect, even Laharl was amazed at this turn of irony but morely confused as to why a Prinny would hold so much power, and as to why a Prinny could hold the ranks as a substitute teacher.

"Here I go, doodz. Johnny TwobyFor?" Started the substitute Prinny.

"H-here."

"Bonnie OrganHarvester?"

"H-here."

"Etna So-and-So?"

"Here."

"Dunken Dethgnome?"

There was no answer...

"He's the one you just killed," said an anonymous student.

"Dood, he's absent then," Pringer X x'ed out his name.

Meanwhile, Laharl had a question that had been running through his mind ever since he entered the room, "Etna..."

"What's up?" She sat backwards on the chair.

"Since when was it okay for Prinnies to teach at school?"

"You didn't hear? The prinnies protested for better job oppurtunites to the Assembly."

"And when was that? Why didn't I have any say in this?"

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not my job to keep you informed with current Events."

"But the prinnies are YOUR servants!!"

"Not THAT Prinny."

Pringer X looked to Laharl with Terror-stricken infer-red eyes, Making Laharl flinch for a slight second, "Laharl? Are you Laharl?"

"Yes!!" Said the Overlord, with confused anxiety.

"Then say HERE! DOOD!!"

"HERE!"

Laharl made a mental note to get stronger when he had the chance. He continued to Etna, "You should've at least told me what was going on."

"Prince, I practically saved your life, 'cause THAT very Prinny, was the leader of the whole Sha-bang. He massacred all of the Senate councils in the Dark Assembly, even Baal's father."

Laharl's eyes grew into a wider circumference, He looked at the Black-turned-blue again Prinny, "That Prinny?"

"Yea. But aside from that, I'm pretty sure the Senates passed the bill because of the lack of teachers, due to the pay cuts for the Overlord's army."

"But with power like that, I wouldn't need an army. Vassals wouldn't be important to me anymore."

"But then who else would clean your dirty sheets?"

"Wha--"

"Hey, you too, keep it down, I'm almost done here, man," Said the substitute.

"Sorry about that," replied Etna.

"Doodz, all of you, if I hear one more sound, I'm goin' buckwild."

Well after the attendance was complete, the entire class was silent for nearly 20 minutes until they finally heard the reassuring words from the mouth of the Prinny king. Laharl did actually have some friends, believe it or not, he was in a social group consisting of Etna, two Zombies, and a gothic Wanna-be Overlord.

"Well, I'm so cheap, I use three squares per bathroom visit," said Xomifyde the Zombie.

"Three? I use two," Replied Rhodcorpse.

"I use a dap of dishwashing liquid to wash at least FOUR plates," Said Zeekiel, the Gothic Warrior.

"That's nothing," Stated Laharl, "I turned off the watering system in my castle to save on the gas and electric bill."

"No wonder you stink," said Xomifyde, thereafter a brief laugh. Laharl tried to think of a comeback, but it escaped his mind.

"Uh, Prince, you mean the Water bill," said Etna.

"What?"

"You cutted off the water support, but the Gas and Electric was shutdown by the RRAST(Roseenqueen Repossession Affairs and Services of Tax). Of course we all chipped in to pay for the electic bill; what's a 120inch TV to do without electricity?"

"Give it to me," Replied Zeekiel.

"Who's 'We?'" Asked Xomifyde, "Do you guys live together or something?"

"Who? We? No, of course not, why would you think that?" Etna defended rather suddenly.

"I'm so cheap, I pee in a cup and throw it out the window!" Rhodcorpse initiated suddenly and unexpectingly. Half the class had heard him and so the many who were around had roared a long discordant "Ewwww" pinch.

"You win," Replied Zeekiel, getting up, "This conversation is officially over."

And then the circle disburst in all directions.

To Be Continued...


	2. Laharl's life sux pt2

Yes, second period ended with the merciless clock hands hastening the wheels of time. It was fun, but the pendelum would not allow Laharl and Etna to have too much fun. On the stairway to the third floor, there was a fight that was more annoying then interesting to the Pair, as it naturally blocked paasage with trafficing demons crushing each another to see what was going on. After a good five minutes, the duo finally made it upstairs pass the chaos. Etna went straight ahead, as opposed to Laharl, going right, breaking off from each. They didn't have class together at this time.

It was slightly crowded in the hallways, but somehow, Laharl found an open path; a straight line to walk onto, however, as his fate would proclaim, His exclusive path led toward a very discomforting end. At his destination a girl stood selling candy from her candy box, a girl who's personality matched Flonne's in every gentle whim, and it got on Laharl's nerves. Not only that, but also the boy with navy blue hair, standing next to his companion simply looking around.

"Thank you Very much Ferieva," said the Green-head Candy dealer.

"No, thank you Marona, for throwing in a free one. Your the best."

Marona was fat-headed with praise, "Oh no, its nothing," unaware that Ferieva was gone.

Ash rolled his eyes.

Laharl had stopped to look at her instant performance and already he was disgusted. As soon as Marona turned and saw Laharl, space and time had frozen. Now it seemed like an endless eerie silence fell upon Laharl, as the doors of progression had open, gearing him to move forward, for his road was completely free of obstacles; A one-way trick or treat.

Laharl continued to walk towards Marona as they stared each other down, until finally, both had stood face to face.

Finally, after silence held the two by their throats, Marona said, "Would you like to buy some candy?"

"Huh?" Replied Laharl, "Move out of my way. I only stopped because you're standing in my way."

"Oh... O-okay," Marona stepped aside, "Sorry about that."

And then everything turned back to normal for Laharl; There was a little bit of jitter down his spine and nerves in his arms. He told himself he hated her so much, that his jumpy hands was proof how much he wanted to smite her. He continued to walk, accidently bumping into the corner of Marona's box, causing it to just nearly tip over if not for Marona gaining her control on it.

And he didn't say sorry.

Marona's silent phantom assassin thought it was intentional and began to step for Laharl, but Marona grasp his wrist, "It's okay."

"Its not okay, you shouldn't let people walk over you the way he did, Marona."

Marona shook her head, "It's okay, Ash."

Marona smiled briefly, until she noticed a certain somebody, "Kelly!"

Whoever she called for didn't hear her.

"Kelly!"

"Wha'?" Kelly turned around from her two friends, who were conveniently not talking to her already, "Oh, hi Marona."

Marona went up to her, "Hi, kelly."

"What is it?"

"Ummmm..." And then, suddenly, Marona was at a lost for words, "Uuuhhhh..." What could explain Marona's sudden fear to talk?

"...Whaaaaat?" Demanded Kelly, seemingly annoyed a slight fraction or two. Still, Marona couldn't speak.

"Ummm..."

"You still owe her three hell," finally declared, by none other then Ash himself.

"Oh, that, no, don't worry about that, I'll pay you back tomorrow, don't worry about it," Kelly sort of insisted upon Marona.

Finally, our Chartruese island queen could respond, "But, but you said that last we--"

"No, don't worry about it," Kelly began walking away to meet up with her friends, "I got you by tomorrow, see ya-- bye," She waved her hand real friendly-like.

"But... hey, wait," Marona called for her, but it was futile, Kelly just wouldn't listen. Marona stood there, at her spot, looking towards the hallway floors, with a silence pain-stakingly present in her heart.

"I told you," Ash started, "She's never gonna pay you back Marona. You shouldn't give people I.O.U.'s because they take advantage of it."

But Marona shook her head, "No, it's okay Ash," she always told him that, "She'll pay me back tomorrow, she said it herself."

"But," Ash halted himself and then sighed, "Okay Marona, you win."

"Thanks Ash, I'm glad you understand," Marona set her little feet towards the classroom door, "aren't you coming?"

Ash's Eyes were dead set down the hall...

"Ash?"

"Hm?" He snapped out of a trance, "Not yet, I still want to stand outside..."

"Oh... okay," and so, Marona entered.

Ash snapped his fingers, and three phantoms emerged from a nullifying breeze. One who towered higher then the classroom door, with hands the size of a football, a gutt more pertruding then a Hot-air balloon ready to pop, and a bald head painted with many gobs of scars on top of it. His arms and legs were thick with fat and muscle.

The second one had a bandana strapped on his forehead, frizzy hair and a killer grin that defined his punkish attitude; he was a little shorter then Ash and was pretty much a bulimic. He looked like a punk rebel, and carried a very nasty, jagged sword over his naked shoulder.

The Last one was a pile of bones, with a red, vainy eye in his left socket, inside a very unhappy black suit.

Ash pointed down the hall, "Get her," said the silent Sadist.

And hence, from Ash, we see a darker side emerge from the Phantom's face as it flips up-side-down; His entire stature, once sincere and chivalrous, quickly dissapated with a new aura of ripe darkness-- pure black. His eyes turned as cold as his heart and his piercing gaze gave notable demons the discretion to stay away from his stone-cold stares.

It was a Jackle and Hyde trait he'd shared with his peers. The Phantom Knight was his name, so long as he stayed by Marona's side. But on rare occasions when Marona became bed-felled, or absent for other reasons, or just simply not around, Many of his peers knew him as the Demon Slayer, inflicting upon those who have inflicted on Marona one time or another. Both islanders were barely new to the school anymore, however there were many ignorant demons still out there, and those ignorant enough to stand in front of them were felled before their virtue. Now, though still unrecognized, Ash has established a secret profile with his fellow peers on his own, and above all else, he wants to keep it a secret, especially to his chartruese star child.

* * *

For period 3, instead of following Laharl into his Demonics 101 class, rather, I will take you into Flonne's classroom for a period, OverLord Psychology 101. There is a strong windy draft coming inside the class because of the cracked and shattered windows present in class. Mr. DoriusKing's desk is placed in front of the chalkboard while the student desks are looped around the three remaining walls. As soon as the bell rings, the teacher halts his chalk etching and sits down.

"Students!" Shouted Mr. DoriusKing, "Quiet Now! I'm pretty sure some of you have all heard from your other teachers by now, but due to the overlord's appeal to cut school funding, and my salary for that matter, we will all be pairing up with our best partners in crime, meaning two students in one seat. Go on, get movin'."

The students looked around the room in confusion.

"Yes, you heard me," continued Mr. DoriusKing, "Two butts on one chair, now get up and start moving."

Still, the students would not oblige. A few kids got up, but were unable to comprehend on what to do next. A few more kids stood up, and then another bunch, though they were still clueless as to what they should do next.

The teacher grunted, "Am I speaking celestian?! Sayten, go and sit next to Gruntiny... over there."

Sayten crossed over and sat next to Gruntiny.

"No, sit next to him in his chair!"

"In his chair?" said Sayten, he got up, "But he's already sitting in it."

Gruntiny soon got up and looked at the teacher in confusion.

"No, don't get up, sit down Gruntiny, sit down," Mr. DoriusKing was starting to get aggravated.

Both students sat down in their own individual desk.

"Nooo, I said GRUNTINY SIT DOWN! Why are you sitting Sayten? Did I say you could sit down?"

"Oh..." Responded Sayten.

Mr. DoriusKing looked at Sayten for a good five seconds, "STAND UP!!"

"Oh!" Sayten made an attempt to stand up, but in his haste he tripped and not only fell but took the desk down with him.

The class chorded laughters of every type of sound while Mr. DoriusKing took his glasses off and rubbed his wrinkly hoggy forehead.

On the other side of class, Ash took it upon himself to sit next to Marona in the same chair, while she gently scooted over some.

The teacher clapped a single and stood up from his chair, "Thank you! Oh jesus, thank you!" He pointed all two hands at the couple, "Do you see this class, this is what I'm telling you to do, this simple task right here. Look, look at Marona and Ash..."

The students looked around trying to spot the duo.

"Look! LOOK OVER THERE! I'M POINTING RIGHT THERE!!"

The students all looked over to the right of their direction, and began to cheer a chorus of understanding and began to move around.

"I don't believe this. This is our next generation of overlords. The NetherWorld is doomed," replied Mr. DoriusKing, he looked over to Sayten, who was still sitting in his own seat, "Sayten, SIT NEXT TO GRUNTINY!"

"Oh!" Said David.

After a good ten to fifteen minutes of organization, the class was finally settled down and the teacher began to do his job. Mr. DoriusKing wrote in big bold letters "REVIEW" in the middle of the board.

"If you haven't been studying, now's the time to break out your books. I'm feeling mighty generous today so we're gonna review for tomorrows test."

"There's a test tomorrow?" Asked Sayten.

"Oh my god,"

"Are you serious?" the students hissed..

Mr. DoriusKing threw his noble hatchet at Sayten's forehead, striking him down forever onto the ground. The students clapped, while Mr. DoriusKing said, "I've been saying it for the last few days now!"

"Now," Started the Hog Professor, "What are one of the most common reasons why Overlords lose to heroes?"

A gorgous Nekomata raised her hand.

"Yes Lucyfurr?"

"Because Overlords fail to check for ferrets or any other disgustingly cute animal companions that accompanies the hero in his journey."

Mr. DoriusKing pointed at Lucyfurr with his chalk, "YES!" He began to write on the chalkboard, "This is one of the most common mistakes an Overlord makes. When captured the hero, they fail to acknowledge that animal companions can hold enough thought-processing capabilities to grab the keys off of your security and release their master free. But remember..." The teacher turned around and stressed his eyes onto his students, "this is a dangerous myth! These seemingly unintelligent harmless pet mice, or falcons or whatever will always wait for the opportune time to grab the needed key and release their master free."

"You mean, like, when the guard is sleeping or somethin'?" Asked a minor student.

"Yes, that's one scenerio, can anyone think of anymore scenerios... pertaining to this situation?"

Lucyfurr's hand was the only one up.

"Yes, go ahead..."

"When the hero-- and his friends, are tied up over a river of hot lava and their... chimpanzee companion subdues the guards standing watch and operates the control panels to insure the hero safety."

"Oh god, YES!!" The teacher pointed his chalk at Lucyfurr, "You will be one of the greatest Evil overlords the Netherworld has ever seen."

"Remember!!" Continued the teacher, "There are NO perfect legions of terror! Sixty percent of all your Armed forces will always be incompatent! No matter what happens, chances are your security guard will fall asleep while on patrol duties. This is why its CRUCIAL that you take care of any disgusting rodents or cats or as soon as you capture the hero."

Mr. DoriusKing turned around in a very harsh manner, swinging his noble cape around, "Rule #58..." He wrote, "Always dispose of any abominably cute travelling pet the hero may carry. It is always small, therefore it is always found hiding in his/her pocket, item pack, or any other small forms of compartments the hero may have."

"Um, teacher," Started Flonne, "I have a question..."

The teacher froze completely. He grunted a mean grunt to himself, causing the chalk to crack with the angry tension between his fingers, "What is it this time, Flonne?" He slowly turned his head.

"I was just thinking," Flonne giggled alittle, "Couldn't we capture the ferret without any form of violence to it?"

Mr. DoriusKing sighed, he had long gave up on Flonne. He realized it was pointless to argue with her, to shout at her, because whatever the case was, even if the kids laughed at her celestian debauchery, she always came out with an alternative approach that reversed the realistic methods of Mr. DoriusKing's lesson.

"No, you can't Flonne..."

"But why?"

The teacher inhaled as deep as he could and looked up at the ceiling, he exhaled, "Because... yes, yes you can Flonne. If you want to capture the your Enemy's ferret then by all means."

"Really?" Flonne sounded fascinated, "I can do that?"

"Yes Flonne, you can do whatever you want when you become overlord. So whatever sympathetic alternative method you have thought in mind, Go ahead and do it, because it will one day make you a great overlord."

A few of the classmates giggled as Flonne smiled in delight.

"Now, what is another way an Overlord is most commonly defeated by his/her foe?"

Lucyfurr raised her hand.

"Anyone else other then Lucyfurr, will she be the only successful overlord standing?"

Flonne raised her hand, "I know!"

"Go ahead Flonne..."

"Not showing enough compassion and sincerity."

...The teacher sighed after a brief pause, he took off his noble glasses and rubbed his forehead while the students snickered alittle, "And how is this... an overlord's faulty?"

"Well..." Flonne pondered, "If you aren't bad to begin with, then you wouldn't have to fight the hero... right?"

Flonne was definitely getting a 55.

The students snickered again while the teacher took his seat and rubbed his head.

"The Hero always fights for peace. If the Overlord fought for peace, there would be no need to fight the hero. Aren't I right?"

"But then..." Stated Sexy Lucyfurr, "What's the point of being an Evil Overlord if you can't be evil?"

"Yea..."

"Whatchu got to say to that FLONNE?"

"Um, um, well... Wouldn't it be better if you were an Overlord of Love?" Said Flonne.

"A WHAT Overlord?" Lucyfurr looked at her with absolute disgust.

"A Love overlord. And you could rule with kindness instead of fear. Wouldn't it be better if the overlord loved his subjects and treated them fairly and justly?"

"You mean like," stated an anonymous kid, "An Overlord who lowered taxes?"

"Or an Overlord who made welfare programs for us poor demons who can't find a job or a future?"

Mr. DoriusKing looked up, hopeful, "Or an overlord... who provided bonuses instead of pay cuts to domestic service employees who're worthy and trying to make a living in this Netherworld?"

Flonne nodded, "Yea..."

Not long did the gallant face on the teacher dissapeared, Mr. DoriusKing cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "Well as interesting and exuberant as that sounds, One must snap back into the reality unfairly placed before them. Idealistic Tyrants such as that do not exist, for if they did then there would be no such word called 'tyrant.' It would be the citizens then on who are the tyrants, taking advantage of the foolish idolatry to power and tearing apart their own leader. You see, though we may hate it, it is an overlord's duty to be cruel and unjust to his demon underlings, for so long we may blame an entity for our troubles, so long we may live in the peace and order we call the NetherRegion. Its a cruel life out there. An overlord's duty relies on his tyranny to establish a miserable order, or else there will only lie chaos in the final years of the Netherworld," The Professor laughed, wipping his glasses, "To think, I was almost fooled by an angel."

"But its true," Flonne continued.

"Can it! You dumb angel," stated Lucyfurr, "before I scratcha up!"

Unfortunely, Flonne was sitting right next to the violent Lucyfurr, so it wasn't too hard to get scratched up; she flinched and said no more.

The teacher yawned, "Okay class... Can anyone other then Lucyfurr or Flonne tell me another common flaw that overlords make?"

There came a knock at the door. A student sitting close to the door got up and released it open, and in poured Laharl and his teacher. The students began to "Booo" Laharl off stage.

"I'm sorry to bother you..." Said Laharl's teacher, "but Could you allow this pain-in-the-ass to sit with you this period while my students take their exam?"

"Sure, no Prob," Mr. DoriusKing allowed, "We were just about to talk about love and peace."

"Thank you," she threw Laharl in and slammed the door.

"Laharl, why don't you go and find yourself next to that angel over there? Lucyfurr get up and come sit next to Marona and Ash."

"Hi, Laharl," Flonne waved. A few of the students laughed.

"Hmph... I'll sit where ever I please..." Replied Laharl.

"Come on now, don't be a pain-in-the-ass, just do what I say!" The Hog Professor snouted.

"Haaaaaaahahahaha, Do You know who I am...?"

"Aaw come on!"

"Don't start this shit again Laharl!"

"You Zetta-reject!"

"Laharl, take your seat, NOW!" The teacher slammed his desk.

A fiery divinity surrounded Laharl with rising anger, "NO!! I AM THE SUPREME RULER--"

"BOOOOOOO!"

"GET OUTA HERE YOU OVERLORD-WANNA-BE!"

"GET LOST, JACKASS!!"

"BOOOOOO!!"

Students began to throw paperballs and other school material they got their hands on at Laharl. The class was getting reckless and chaotic, too much for the teacher to let go by any longer or else it would be impossible to get back control of his authority. Ash made it a Priority to keep Marona from taking any part in the whole fiasco. Marona almost found herself getting up to block the paperballs from hitting Laharl.

Mr. DoriusKing stomped once, causing a tremor in the classroom, then stomped his hoove again, ejecting all the tables and children up into the air abit, "I WILL have order!! ORDER!" He stomped an epic stomp once more, causing nearly the entire class to be left on their butts.

* * *

_Ding-a-Ling_, said the school bell ring. Once again the halls were rich with student morsels pouring in from their classes. Both the infernal king and Halo-headed Angel stood aside, Flonne spoke to Marona about her protest for love while the two men in the relationships casually looked away from one another.

Someone tapped Marona on the shoulder. It was Kelly, Marona saw, the girl who owed Marona money, but she looked very different from the last time we saw her, mainly her face.

Her once cute face was now torn up and decrepit with gobs of black bruises and missing teeth. Her left eye was a gigantic black hole, sucking in the white part of the eye through its lumps upon lumps, setting in an almost invisible white horizon. Her once cheery white-lighted smile was nothing more then a checkerboard design, and her bottom lip laid three pounds heavier, dangling from her gums. Who would give such a horrible beating to the once pretty face of Kelly?

"Hi Marona!!" Said this victim of a monsterous beating, very, very agitated. It was enough to give Laharl a fright for halloween.

"Oh my," said Flonne to herself.

The unlikely couple stepped away from Marona a few and started whispering amongst one another.

"Oh, Hi... Kelly? What happened to you?" Worried the Chartruese island Queen.

"Oh nothin'. I just came to, uh, Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-PAY, you back!! For the freebie you gave me last week." The fear was omniscient in her voice.

"Freebie?" Marona smiled, "But if it was free, you wouldn't be paying me. Hah hah hah."

"AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Kelly returned, "Ya so funny Marona, AH hahahahaha hahahaha, I cant stop laughing," And then, by Jings, she began to cry, "Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

"Is she gonna be alright?" Asked Laharl, watching the maniacal entity that gave him the creeps. It was clear that she was too frantic and jittery to be considered sane enough to be around with, in Laharl's eyes at least.

"Kelly, are you sure you're alright?" Marona intervined again.

"Here, here's your money," She held out her right arm, for her left was already bandaged up, "I can't stand touching it anymore, its not mine to touch, please take it, I can't bare NOT paying you another second. I'm sorry I wasn't able to pay you for, like, uh, uh, like five days and all. But here," She began to cry even more, causing her eyes to wince and turn pink, "Take it, please!! Three hell!"

Kelly's eyes slowly rolled up to see Ash's face for a simple second. She saw Ash especially glaring at her with his cold heartless phantom eyes of terror.

Her voice began to crack even more, "Uh, uh, uh, um, with INTEREST of course!! Hah Hah HAH!!! Here! Take it Marona darling, I feel so ashamed not paying you, please take it!"

"No, no, this is way too much for a candy bar," Marona bargained.

"I'll take it," said Laharl. Flonne nudged Laharl to keep him quiet, "Ow."

"Please, please, just take it, I can't bare it any longer, fifteen hell, PLEASE!!!" A tooth fell from Kelly's mouth.

Ash placed his hand on top of Marona's shoulder, "Take it Marona, you earned it," he said assuringly, "You'll make her cry if you don't. She's already crying."

Marona looked at Ash's reinforcing smile and thought about it, "I don't want you to cry anymore."

"Uuugh, Humans!" Laharl exclaimed!

"Shhh! Laharl!" Flonne nudged him again.

"Yes, please take it!" Kelly said.

"Well..." Marona turned to Ash for one last approval, and he nodded, "Okay," Marona answered Kelly, "But for now on, I'm going to give you a discount, okay kelly?"

"A discount," Kelly astonded, "Oh my god, you'r j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-just toooooooooo nice Marona, thank you SO much darling, thank you, thank you, thank you! Here!"

Kelly shoved the money on Marona's chest then sped away.

"See Ash," Marona started, "I knew she would pay me back. All you have to do is be nice. What comes around goes around, as they say."

"I know. But still, sometimes you need to assert yourself alittle more Marona, or else people will continue to walk all over you."

"As mom and dad always said..." Marona started, as the phantom duo trailed off in the hallway.

"This is why I hate humans," Laharl nodded.

Just on time, Etna crossed the halls, heading to Laharl's class with a great speed. She was surprised when Flonne called out for her and saw Laharl standing in her sights.

"Prince!" Etna laughed while swinging her head back, "You HAVE to see this!" She pulled out a picture and introduced it to them.

"It's Baal..." Said Laharl, "But what is he doing to that guy...? DISGUSTING!!" Laharl pulled his head back! He shouted, "Take it back!"

"Right now, its all over the school!" Etna smirked, "If this doesn't take him down, then NOTHING will."

"What, what do you see Laharl? I can't see anything," Flonne asked.

"Flonne, What do you call it when a guy is at the knees of another guy?"

"...Praying," Flonne answered, "We always do that in celestia."

Etna opened her bag of laughs. She put the photo in Flonne's face, "You guys do THIS in celestia?"

"Yes, all the time," Flonne cheered.

Etna nearly killed herself. She almost tipped over her hi-heels.

"Stop laughing. Its not funny... its disgusting," Laharl uproared, he crossed his arms, "But at any rate, it will surely mean the end of Baal as we know it."

"You said it," proclaimed Etna, _and then I'll be one step closer in being the queen of this school._

"Come on prince," Etna continued, "We gotta take these summons to the principle before the dean throws a fit."

"Yea, let's get outa here," Laharl agreed.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you guys next period, I'm going outside to protest some more," Flonne stated.

"Flonne... you're coming with us," Etna stated.

"I am?"

Etna grabbed Flonne's wrist and pulled her down the hallway with Laharl.


	3. Lyfe is filled with simple pleasures

Laharl opened the principle's door, and looked down a steep dark passage way. He took a torch and lit it up, then all three descended down the stairs. Their shadows followed them from behind as they walked down the narrow staircase, it gave Flonne a little bit to be worried about, for she could swear one of them giggled mischievously. Finally, They stopped in front of another door.

"Ooh, why did you have to bring me down here with you?" Asked the paranoid angel.

"Isn't it obvious Flonne?" Etna turned around, "to kill you."

"WHAAAAAT?!!"

"Shhhh! You two, stop horsing around," Laharl slowly cracked open the principle's door, allowing for the voices inside the principle's room to be louder. The trio peered through to see what was going on.

* * *

"What'dya mean Marona can't sell anymore candy on school premi-sees?"

Why, it was Ash and his low-down dirty team of phantoms again. Killsbury Dough Boy, the fat Giant from earlier, had one gigantic hand roughin' up the principle's collar while the other gigantic arm was floating in the air, in the form of a gigantic fist ready to make a crash course intervention into the principle's face. Wreck-a-fella, smiling his punk-rebellous smile, was leaning on a walled cabinet eating from one of the candy dishes that was on the main desk and Jimmy ("Bones") was standing next to Ash, who was in the back with his arms crossed.

"It's...It's the rule," the principle was flailing and squirming to get off of Killsbury's iron grip.

"Ya hear that Jimmy?" Asked Killsbury, "He don't be wantin' Marona to be sellin' Kaaaaaandie."

"He don't be wantin' Marona to be sellin' candy? Naw, that's a problem."

The principle continued to flail, but to no avail, "The kids need to buy from the cafeteria's store."

"Ya hear that Jimmy?" Killsbury corner-eyed his partner, "They 'need' to be buying from the school cafeteria. He don't be wantin' the kids to be happy in school."

"He don't want the kids to be happy in school? Naw, that's a problem."

"The school... Is losing money," said the principle, "Instead of buying from the vending machines at lunch time, they buy from you guys... Our budgets have been severely cut, they need to buy from the school!"

Killsbury Dough Boy's fist turned into a hand of reasoning, "Hey, hey, hey, it's da kids decision to buy from Marona or some machine. Ya 'ear that Jimmy? He's thinking about the welfare of his pocket before the kids."

"Thinking about the welfare of his pocket before the kids? Naw, naw that ain't right."

"Listen..." Started Ash. He turned to Killsbury, "Let him go."

Killsbury dropped him on his feet, and went off to the side a little as Ash took one or two steps forward, "Listen, I'll see what I can do about Marona's candy sales. If I asked Marona to not sell candy until periods 4 to 10 would that make you happy?"

"NO!" Demanded the principle, "She needs to stop selling candy in all!" The principle found a gigantic fist sinking into his stomach, knocking all the air right out of his mouth. He doubled over onto all fours.

"Shaaaaaaaddup!" Said Killsbury, "Don't raise your voice on us."

Ash walked to the back and leaned on the wall, "You're not making it easy for me here, I'm trying to make both of us Satisfied."

The principle continued to cough and drool, and could not budge an inch, "B-but... but lunch periods... don't begin until... 4th period."

"Shaaaaaaddup!" Killsbury shook his fist right in front of his face.

"Okay, like I said, I'll work things out with her. Don't worry about it," Ash started for the door.

"Yeeeea, forget about it," said the enormous phantom.

Wreck-a-fella crossed over to the Principle's desk to take a few more candy mints, he looked down at the principle, "And don't even think about suspending Maronakins for selling candy. We know where you live, ya know?" Just before he left, he knocked over a picture frame, just to be controversial.

Ash opened the door, and lo and behold! There was a burnt out torch at the mercy of his feet.

* * *

The trio dispersed once again, going their own separate destinies. Flonne went outside to protest with a couple of friends, Etna went god knows where, while Laharl went to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was very obnoxious and noisy.

Laharl was sitting down drinking a carton of barbecue sauce when he was suddenly approached by two girls. One had beautiful long and luscious golden-brighted hair that went all the way down to her back knees. She wore navy-blue stockings, a white designer's dress-- not too short, a white jean jacket with blue rims and outlines and a pair of "Satan'sSecret" white shoes. When you think about it, she kind of looked like an angel. Her face was cute, and angel-like as well, only with red eyes, therefore she must have been a demon. The ugly girl, I mean the other girl was very skinny, more skinnier then Etna, nearly skin and bone. Like Etna, she wore a very short punky mini skirt, and a black leather strap ringed around her chest-- or maybe it was a tank-top? Her chest was so thin you couldn't tell. And talk about Fugly, she had limegreen skin with forestgreen liver spots all over, her nose protruded from her face. Why, the only sexy part about her was her luscious orange hair strapped upwards with a hairband, making her ponytail ride up and then quickly fall down like a stock-market crash.

"Hey, I know you," Laharl mentioned.

"Hah hah hah," laughed The Angel look-a-like, "No ya don't." Goodness, if you could only hear her voice. Her voice was very hard and wheezy, like a smoker's voice, a masculine smoker's voice. A person with such a voice would deliberately add a touch of feminism to it-- that is what it sounded like. "Allow me to introduce myself sweety..."

"Sweety?"

"I'm Maria, and dis beautiful girl next to me is Tella," she was very modest despite her contrary flamboyant biker voice, she even stood modestly, "A while ago, me and my friend here found out about Axel's tour group, and their schedule to come here. You know, we decided to sign him up for a concert we were planning, for da girls, and it all worked. But then that stupid--"

"And I care, why?" Laharl arched one his antennae hair.

Maria seemed reasonable and calm enough, until she suddenly slammed the table with her palms, very offended by the bursting interruption, although it was probably built-up anger ready to be unleashed, "Listen, you tell that skanky tramp Etna to stay away from our man. We all know she lives with you Laharl. She has her own group of slutts, so tell her anorexic ass to stay away from ours, or there's gonna be hell!"

"Hell yea!" Said Tella. One could argue that her voice was more worst then Maria's. Tella sound like a very VERY flamboyant young man in hot tight pants, a man who overendulged in feminism in his vocals. That is what she sounded like.

"What?!" Laharl screeched, "Etna doesn't live wit--"

"Don't play dumb with me," continued Maria, "we all know she lives with you, so you tell her to stay the hell away. I swear, I'll break her in half."

"Dats right!" Mentioned Tella.

"So are you gonna tell her, or what?" Maria asked.

"Hmph..." Laharl brushed her off, "Like I care what happens to Etna. Get outa my face before I get even more annoyed."

"Oh well," Maria shrugged, "Jest came to warn ya's. Come on Tella, lets go dance."

Tella sort of threw her hand off to the side, "To whaaat?" Said she arrogantly and confused, "Where's the music?"

"Upstairs in the club, missy!"

"Oh yea!"

"Come on, Da girls are waitin' for us sweety."

"Well, bye Larl," Tella rhythmically bumped her butt to Laharl's shoulder, it disturbed him, "Don't forget to give Etna our message."

"Hmph... yea we'll see," Laharl syringed more barbacue sauce.

"FOOOOD FIIIIIIGHT!!" One demonling screamed, causing many heads to stir respectively. He jumped on a table and randomly threw chow mein at somebody. It didn't work though, the only thing he accomplished was making a fool of himself. Unfortunately for him, the chunk of chow mein he threw hit the leader of BaalzBawlrz on the head. The lunch room continued to wait in silence as Baal slowly stood up and turned around. It wasn't hard to figure out that the jackass on the table was the one who dirtied up one of his horns. Despite his desperate plea for Baal to forgive him, Baal still lifted his enormous bulky sword up, and then brought it down, slicing through the demon and cafeteria table.

And then traditional lunchroom hijinks continued on naturally.

Baal started his gigantic footsteps of terror back to his terrible group, but just before he sat down, he spotted someone.

"Yo...yo Laharl!!" Baal bawled with unfathomable terror and loathing.

"Awww shit…" Laharl annoyed himself.

"Watchu doing here in my cafeteria? Huh?" Baal began to rise his massive build, "Didn't I tell your scrawny ass you wasn't aloud in my tower anymore?"

Not too long ago, Laharl had a one-minute session with Baal, for obvious differences and goals. Laharl lost-- if you could count it as a lost. The school security stepped in and lowered the rowdiness of the cafeteria not long after, and through all the gossip and hype, by majority vote, our Laharl lost. The whole thing was ridiculous to Laharl though, instead of being scared, Laharl simply got more annoyed at Baal's attitude because he was taking the win too seriously and decisively.

"Well I'm back, so what ya gonna do about that, hmm?"

"What am I gonna do?!" Baal shoved two cafeteria tables half-way through the cafeteria with his enormous foot, "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do!"

Now the whole cafeteria was silent again, piercing their eyes through the situation.

Laharl cursed himself for forgetting his infernal Sword back at home, but he didn't falter. Instead of waiting for Baal to come, he stepped up to him first. Laharl could feel the mighty respiration of Baal weighing him down, for Baal was more steaming then a bull.

"I'mma ask you again," steamed Baal, "Step out of my tower; I own this place now, or do I have to take your diplomatic status to make you see my point?"

Laharl laughed, "Breathing like that, Mess around you might catch an asthma attack."

The cafeteria coo'd at Laharl's statement, Baal tried so hard to win back his authority, "Nah, nah, hold on, 'cause last week I visited da doctor, now I got a asthma pump. So now I'm asking you again, You wanna leave or not?"

A beastly sword plunged from the concrete under Laharl's feet-- he didn't see it coming. As Laharl stayed Suspended in the air, Baal effortlessly bitch-slapped Laharl to the other side of the cafeteria. Despite the odds, Laharl flew through the narrow doubles doors and exited with shame. It definitely wasn't Laharl's day.

Laharl crashed into a wall and landed on his butt. The stinging Anger he felt cancelled the pain that would otherwise be present in his head(he has a serious blood injury pouring from his scalp), however, to his dismay, Laharl couldn't wing his way back into the lunchroom doors. Ten minutes had passed and so he knew students couldn't go into the lunchroom after the allotted time. Some of the kids came up to the double doors, laughing and pointing through the window. That really got Laharl boiling now, His demonic aura began to crunch into the atmosphere.

"SHUT UP!!!" He said, sending his horrific shadow aura after them. It ripped through and shattered the window, enveloping all of the children and sending them to another dimension. It didn't help Laharl vent his ferocity, but no one came to the door after that.

* * *

"What do we want?!" Shouted Flonne, charging her picket up and down.

"LOVE!!" Said everyone.

"Love..." Ash dragged along.

"When do we want it?!" Continued Flonne.

"NOW!!" said everyone.

"now..." Ash said, again less enthusiastic.

Laharl finally decided to just settle down on the stairs infront of the school. Unconciously, he thought maybe watching Flonne would cool him down abit. Unfortunately, the "Chroma Squad" was there too. This did not cramp Laharl's style though, he didn't really care if Ash and Marona was there. Laharl hardly knew castille so he wasn't even thinking about her. It seems from last we left off in Flonne's protest there has been a little improvement in membership. Marona, Ash, and their friend Castille joined in the fray for love and peace and the proclaimation for teaching all things for making a world a better place.

"What do we want?!" Shouted Flonne.

"LOVE!!" Said everyone.

"Love..." Ash said effortlessly.

"...And when do we want it?!" Continued Flonne.

"NOW!!" Said everyone.

"now..." Ash choked.

"Come on Ash..." Marona gently demanded.

It really did cheer Laharl up a little, watching Flonne running around speaking nonsense. He found her words taking him by the wrist and winging him towards another, yet familiar world. Back into the castle, Laharl and his apparition zoomed through the brooch baring-doors, passing the velvet halls embedded with garnet-garnishing ores until they hindered into his Livingroom. As once said, by another writer in another time, The castle's livingroom was fashioned with many more brooches of Devils and winged dragons. A large pentagram fashioned the entire floor and a crystalized chandalier hung on the ceiling. More familiar, above all else, was a slender beautiful lady under a pointed stark hat, with a lean dark purple and black striped skirt on covered with a black netted halter top, and black furry velvet boots, sitting on a royal chair.

This fashioned lady tapped on her thighs, "Come, sit on my lap."

"No."

Laharl turned around to see a little boy standing behind him.

"No?" The lady brought herself up and crossed to Laharl. Laharl stepped away, only to realize she was not after him. The slender lady took the little boy's wrist and led him to the chair anyway. "What's the matter?" She said, lifting him up to place him down.

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you want to sit on my lap, hm? Don't you love me anymore?"

The little boy stayed silent, looking out in space, or rather at Laharl, who was invisible. Laharl looked back at him, as if to return a glance with a glance.

The woman under the wide hat tightened her grip on the little demonling, "Laharl, do you know what love is?"

"No."

"Well my dear, Love is a constellation of affections and emotions, an alchemic combination of passion, attraction and ambition to achieve harmony. Just like how mommy always mixes her ingredients, love is a complex mixture of ingredients meant to bring out the best in two people, and when you have just the right ingredients, it can give off a power that would otherwise be impossible to achieve alone. Understand?"

"No."

"Hm. Well, all you need to know, is to always have love and kindness in your heart, okay?"

"No."

"No?" Asked the witch curiously, "But why?"

"Mederas said love was a fool's emotion that makes demons weak."

"Mederas said that?" It took a little time for the witch to comprehend what was told to her, "Well, don't listen to him. Your father is a king and he rules with kindness. Would you call him weak too?"

"Yes."

"You would?"

"I'm gonna take his title and become the next overlord."

The minor demonling slid off his mother's lap, but was instantly pulled back from the collar of his shirt. He looked at his mother with apathetic eyes.

"Remember Laharl," she grabbed his face, "Rule with a kind heart, understand?"

"Yes."

Laharl snapped out of his nostalgic daze, noticing someone's hand was perched up on his head. It was Etna, and she perched her butt next to Laharl, "Yo, prince. I heard what happened."

"What are you doing here?" Laharl questioned.

"No particular reason, just tired of hanging around in the library."

"So that's where you was at. I didn't know we had a library."

"Well I'm not surprised there."

They continued to watch Flonne in silence until Etna continued, "You do know there's a big fight going on in the lunchroom, right?"

"A what?" Laharl turned his head curiously.

"Yea, there's a big brawl going on in the cafeteria. Appearantly someone commented on Baal's photo shot, and now everybody's fighting. And your missing it."

Laharl sprung up, "Well, what're you waiting for?!" He tripped on one of the cracks on the stairs, but that didn't stop him anyways, he went on in a frenzy to get back to the cafeteria.

Etna stood up, smoothened her skirt and shrugged, "How does he expect to get in anywayz? Oh well..." She casually followed behind the overdue trail of Laharl.

* * *

"Good afternoon everyone, this is Mr. McHell," Said the afternoon announcement, "Demonling Demrithmetic is a zero-tolerance school, any offence will result in an immediate suspension, no question asked. Any student caught in a fist fight will end up in detention, It's not worth it, don't do it."

a dark intense heat fired up Laharl's hand, "Hmhmhmmm, so then that means we can use magic," said laharl, twisted in the violent rhapsody.

Etna stood way behind at what once were the reinforced lunchroom doors, witnessing a constant changing mosaic of disaster. It was downright awful-- a spectacular canvas portraying the most violent Lunchroom brawls the Netherworld could provide. Too much was going on, too much for a fledgling writer to explain any further due to the constant changing space.

Laharl became consumed by the air of evil, and therefore possessed by the sheer adrenaline and excitement, a victim powerless against life's simple pleasures. What was amazing, above all the carnage and intense energy, was that there were no adults of any kind present. The kids were free to spread and commit felony.

Laharl forgot to bring his favorite sword, therefore he transformed his ripe dark aura into a long lean double-edge, fuming with darkness. The fumes alone knocked the freshmans out in a few seconds. As he ventured deeper into the jungle, Laharl became the center of attention. Kids jumped at him as if he were a fresh piece of meat; And as a result One child was a victim to Laharl's home run swing, another child was burnt instantly by Laharl's heated dark aura for trying to put him in a headlock, and another was consumed by a swirling dark dimensional gate, also curtesy of Laharl's immense energy.

This was only the beginning, as there seemed to be great animosity for the reigning Overlord. Demon after pathetic demon jumped to the chance at getting nigh-instantaneously disposed of or smacked around by Laharl.

Cat girl neko-kenekos jumped at the oppurtunity to claw their manicures into his skull, but were caught midair by Laharl's many hands of darkness. There was no mercy left in the hands of this merciless master. Laharl's many dark grappling's turned into bleeding dark novas, soon reaching for the skies in the limitless north.

It still didn't stop the others from facing defeat. Laharl mustered up dark twisting infernal tornados, summoned boiling seas of unrepented souls, and condemned many demonlings to the electric chair of darkness, yet they still kept barraging on, as if to intentively throw away their lives. And he loved every last bit of it, he truly was a Demon among demons. teacher's started to swarm in, after an onslaught of time, but like the once sane atmosphere, their influence had long whittled

A tray of food toppled onto Laharl's head, which really set him off. He looked around to see who the culprit could be, but there was too much commotion to even glint the slightest suspicious person out there, so instead, Laharl just took advantage of the situation and unleashed more carnage(as if he wasn't unleashing enough already).

Finally, after slicing, chopping, and destroying his way through, finally he stood facing Baal at his back, who which was too busy shaking off hundreds of grimlins.

"Die! You bastard," Said the infuriated King, dipping his torso into a samurai posture, then taking an incredible twice-begruding swing. His mighty swing dispelled all the grimlins on Baal with its limitless heat, screeched and echoed an epic yet silent scream through the whole school, and outwards Netherworldwide, causing the red moon to tink like a bell and just about every citizen to lose equilibrium.

Baal stumbled forward, and stayed paralyzed, he couldn't see who his attacker was, but he know, "Laharl... You punk bastard. You couldn't beat me if I was in a batter of eggs."

A pretty large portion of the corner of the cafeteria stopped to internalize what just happened.

"Don't sass talk me. Your words are meaningless now," Laharl lifted his makeshift sword, "You have something else to say?"

"Punk ass... I'll be back if its the last thing I'll do."

Laharl brought his sword down, its slice banishing Baal by burning him alive with the signature power of the overlord. Baal slowly dissipated until the fire was completely done eating through his bones, and his ash fluttered away. Now everybody feared Laharl and the entire corner of the cafeteria backed away from him, staring silently.

"Well," Laharl crossed his arms, "Whaddaya all starin' at me for? Get back to smashing each other's heads."

Demonlings continued to stare Laharl down, silent and surprised, still traumatized at what had happened before them.

"YEAAA!!" A shirtless punk slammed a chair on a chibi-headed demon, knocking him dead on the floor, and then everybody started fighting again.

"Hmhmhmmm," Laughed Laharl, in the frenzy of chaos, standing high and mighty on top a vending machine, "HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

For several more minutes, the onslaught of madness continued; its incredible wound would not heal, it was inflicting on itself, gushing out even more madness as time pushed on. Teachers, school aids, and security guards were nothing more then incompetent antibodies dying off for a suicidal cause in false hopes to regain control and stability, there was nothing that could be done, it was absolute madness! Not only would this bloody atrocity appear on the ten o' clock news on all news stations and in all newspapers, but it would go down in netherworld history as one of the biggest brawls ever to happen in any school. This definitely made Laharl's day.

"And I say to myself…" Recited Laharl, "What a wonderful wooooorld!"

* * *

The fight was cut short due to the appearance of the mighty Pringer X. Students started their way to class half-way through 5th period.

"It's alive! It's Alive!!" Recited Professor Xontomy, of the biology and demonology department. He was a transparent fellow in a lean long white science jacket and floating with the support of a tail in replace for no legs.

Thunder crackled outside the window and the ceiling lights mysteriously glinted as the research specimen slowly risen from it's bed.

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiins!!!!" Said the specimen.

The class chirped in astonishment at the rise of their experiment, having learned that it was possible to crash animation and life into the veins of the lifeless.

"Excuse me Professor," presented Xomifyde, "But I still don't see any significance in this foul degrading mockery of an experiment to use a zombie as a specimen."

"Not this again," Quickly initiated Aramis before anything else could be said, "Zombies are the only species we can take apart like lego parts, they are the indispensable source of Demonology. In the hollow heads of zombies lies the bare secrets and seven wonders of the Netherworld."

"Yea, okay…" Continued Xombifyde, "But I feel its racially degrading to the zombie part of netherland society to use zombies in lab facilities like… like lab rats. I don't feel right-- nor have I felt right throughout this whole experiment treating my brother like a piece of resource, we are much more capable--"

"Yea, yea, yea, but without the help of modern science, the inferior race of zombies would be at the brink of extinction because they are the epitome of a rejected and retarded evolution, do you see them reproducing at all?"

Xomifyde stood up, "See professor!" he pointed at Aramis, "I let the first comment about we having no brains fly by, but I swear to god professor X, if he says anything else vulgar about my brotha's and sista's…. You know, we have rights too, and brains!"

"Braaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiins," lamented the lab subject.

Laharl and Etna strolled in amiss the crushing tension between Etna's slave and Laharl's friend. They went and took their seats as if it were a normal boring day.

"I just feel like its morally degrading," he counted off his finger, "racially insulting, and above all else it leaves a distasteful mark on the undead nation of this modern day era. I mean…. what if we use golems as Tonka trucks and choo-choo trains, Do you think THEY would consider that as praise-worthy?"

"We do use Golems as cho-cho trains! You idiot!!" Aramis blasted, "Haven't you ever been to desacration boulevard?!"

"Yea, down at the Terrordome, there's nothing but golems acting as vehicle appliances," said Etna, "they get paid a lot of money too."

"Why are you complaining about something so not-having-to-be offensive, people like you are the ones who actually start the trouble. What are you, a freedom rights preacher? So what, you're used in a science experiment and little kids play legos with you every now and then, you think you have it rough? My great grandmother was hunted down by ghostbusters in 1989, and we didn't do shit but leave ectoplasm on the floor, and you're complaining about being used as lego pieces? Yo, you're a trick man, you're the only person whose making a big deal about all of it," Said a minty transparent student with a light-up birthday hat on.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I'm a paid assistant," Said the specimen on the table, "I don't mean to rain on your parade son, but I'm a student teacher, out for my bachelor's degree to teach. Any time a zombie gets on a table, he is greatly compensated for his service in black magic and demonology. So if we can just continue on with the experiment…"

"Oh really? How much do you get paid?" Asked Aramis.

"Braaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiins!!!"

"But regardless, we, the undead nation, are still the building blocks that the builder refuses to use. Why is it that when we sit next to somebody on the train, they have to move away? Huh? Why does it take the cops--"

"Oh my god, just give it up already, you trick; you jive cockatrice!" Said the Apparition with the birthday hat.

"Yea, and the only reason we don't sit next to you is because you stink. No one wants to be smelling all that stuff." Said a minor student.

"But why can't I embrace my stench with pride and admiration?"

"Oh my god…"

"Jeez-Luweez this guy won't shattup."

"And why is it that students always want to take apart my arms and toss it to one another while I try to catch desperately with my teeth, why do people take pleasure in torturing zombies in such indemane activities?" Continued Xombifyde.

"That's because you're just a chibi." Said the ghost under the birthday boy flash hat.

The students choo'd and chirped. That was a direct insult.

"You know what, I'm tired of your mouth, I'm glad the ghost busters came for your grandma and took her wrinkly ass out of the neighborhood! Props to the Nekomata skinguards who nearly wiped out ghost from the face of the netherworld."

"Wooh! Hold on…" All the ghost and transparent children started to rise up.

"Excuse me? You and your silly Neko-kenekos can get together and inbreed with each other and have a baby, since both of ya'll hate water."

"Excuse YOU!" Lucyfurr and other Nekomatas stood up, "Who the HELL are you callin' a keneko?! Maybe if you'd cleaned after yourselves and not leave your filthy shit on our furs all the goddamn time we wouldn't had resort to cutting your great grandfathers' tails off."

"Is it my fault that our manly ghost juice is too much for pussy pusses like you to handle? Eh, yes?" The partyHat apparition turned around and waved his hands in the air, rallying up his fellow ghost comrades, "Eh? Am I right, yes?"

"Hell yea baby!"

All the ghost started to glow, and then released a thick greasy residue from their tails while double-fisting the air with a sense of pride, this in turn caused all the nekomatas to jump up on the desk and hiss.

"Aw yea baby, ghost powa!" Said the Birthday boy.

"Ghost power!!" Said the ghost race, fisting the ceiling.

"No, No, not power, Ghost powA!! GHOST POWA!!!"

"GHOST POWA!!!" Irritated the crowd.

Etna and Laharl looked at each other with low down confusion, "Are we in the right class?" Asked Laharl, "Where's the teacher?"

Where was the teacher?

"More importantly, where's Flonne?" Asked Etna.

Laharl looked around, and sure enough, again, Flonne had cut class.

"And she calls herself an angel," Said Etna.

"You freaks are sick! You are disgusting, nasty--" hissed Lucyfurr, "When I become overlord, I swear by the Cat Goddess of beauty and inbreed love Hellraizer that I'll rid this netherworld of your disgusting kind. I'll send you to the human world."

A lot of squirts and squish noises were heard as the ghost started to glow again.

"You want some of this pussy cat?" Said the apparition.

"Get away from me, before I show you the carnivorous wrath of our heritage," All the Nekomatas growled with pride.

"Yea baby, we like it rough!!"

"feel my scorn you grotesque waste of space."

Lucyfurr took the pleasure of first runner, using her shining thighs to hop off the table with her manicures ready, but as soon as her weight grew tired of flying, the most awful of awful things had happened. 'Ghost juice' was deliberately splattered on her by every ghost in class. There was no Nekomata, just a steamy pile of 'Ghost juice' was wadding through the air, followed by a messy "splat" as it landed, glowing in ghoulish ghost ecstasy.

For a second-- it may have seemed more, Lucyfurr was simply petrified into a stilled portrait, or a statue, like the thinking man of Greece. It took time for her to comprehend, but soon she let her carnivorous side wheel in motion, with Satan's motor burning, and the gears of anger churning. With the blessings of the Cat goddess Hellraizer, Lucyfurr howled a searing cry-- and it really WAS a searing cry that sliced through the sound barrier. With the power of Satan's motor she stood her tail up and shook with madness all the mysterious goo she could off her fur, projectiles of it flailing below the ceiling like a star shower. Students got under tables and chairs and hid behind bookbags to protect themselves from the invasion of slime, while the cat girls reacted with worst intentions, running around and zipping all over the class to avoid any contact with the slow drying ectoplasm.

However, it was inevitable for the Nekomatas. Running irrationally, they were prone targets; fresh meat to the mischievous dark angel's plan, and by time, every Nekomata was fasten with rage and deviating forms of dementia, too churned by the wheels of revenge.

"I think we better get outa here," Etna whispered to Laharl. As such said, the Nekomatas begun ripping their manicures through unguarded students, venting their rage over the fact that ghost could turn transparent. Laharl, always anxious to fight, opposed the idea. Once again he let his dark aura drip off from his body, positively wanting one of them to go at him. But when the Cat girls started to shred their own exotic attires off, Laharl wittedly invented a reason to check up on Flonne, truly making a believer out of Etna.

And so… they snuck out of the class.


End file.
